nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Test Subject Racing Arena
This is an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to make an edit to this article, please leave a comment asking for his permission. Plot The plot of Test Subject Racing Arena is very similar to that of the Mario Kart games. The players try to beat each other in a 3D race by being faster and using objects and weapons to slow their opponents. Controls Left Control Stick or Arrow Pad- Movement A- use weapon/object B- reserve Any shoulder button- Jump Characters There are fourteen characters in Test Subject Racing Arena, eight of which are unlockable. Two of the characters are secret characters not specifically associated with the Test Subject Series. Unlockable Characters will have a * by their name. Blue (no protosuit) Blue in Protosuit Blue in Rex209* Rex209 (empty) Professor Professor Rex* Mercenary Doctor Nastidious* Orange Orange in Protosuit* Green* Flipside Racer* Enemy 585* Green Rex209* Fusion Fusion Mercenary Black Nanobot Carts There are ten carts in Test Subject Racing Arena, four of which are unlockable. Unlockable Carts will have a * by their name. Mercenary Jeep Flipside Bike* The Machine* Juggernaut Orange Enzyme Dr. Nastidious Motorcycle Mini-Cart* Proto-Bike Rex Buggy Professor's Car Mercenary Bike* Weapons This is a list of weapons and objects used in the game. A brief description of what the weapon/object does will be given. Helmets- from Enemy 585, they act like green turtle shells and can be thrown towards players up ahead Gun- fires bullets or Proto-blasts, depending on who picks it up. Has three ammo and can be aimed at other players Clipboard- reflects one weapon and then vanishes, acts as a shield Orange Goo Grenade- acts like Red Turtle Shells, homes in on an opponent once thrown Cooked Orange Enzyme- acts like Banana Peel, spins other carts out of control Food Pill- invincibility for a short time Teleporters- can give you a jump farther forward in the track Key Card- grants a speed boost Testing Mines- acts like Blue Turtle Shell, hits the racer in lead Tracks There are twelve tracks to race on in the game. Five of them are unlockable. Unlockable tracks will have a * by their name. Xeno Industries Professor's Desktop Dr. Nastidious' Lab Rex209 Testing Room* Dr. Nastidious' Desktop* The Machine's Laboratory Flipside Track* King Frog's Castle* Teleporter Testing Chamber Mercenary Quarters Orange Incubation Chamber Green Testing Chamber* Hazards Glass Jar- a hand with a glass jar will try to trap a cart inside for a few seconds Detection Proton Cannons- fire proton bullets at the players Monkey Green Enzymes- act like Thwomps, fall from the ceiling to try and crush players Squish Blocks- work like Thwomps, crush the players Spilled Coffee- makes Carts spin out of control Crawling Green Enzymes- act like Goombas, move around on the track and make the cart spin out of control when they are hit Unlocking Methods This section explains how to unlock all unlockable characters, tracks, and carts. Blue in Rex209- unlocked by winning five races in the Rex Buggy Professor Rex- unlocked by winning ten races as the Professor or Rex209 (empty) Doctor Nastidious- unlocked by winning fifteen races as Mercenary Orange in Protosuit- unlocked by winning ten races in the Proto-Bike Green- unlocked by winning fifteen races Flipside Racer- unlocked by winning five races as Orange in the Mercenary Jeep Enemy 585- unlocked by winning a race without using any helmets Flipside Bike- unlocked with Flipside Racer The Machine- unlocked with Dr. Nastidious Mini-Cart- unlocked with Enemy 585 Mercenary Bike- unlocked by winning ten races in the Mercenary Jeep Rex209 Testing Room- unlocked with Blue in Rex209 Dr. Nastidious' Desktop- unlocked with Dr. Nastidious Flipside Track- unlocked with Flipside Racer King Frog's Castle- unlocked with Enemy 585 Green Testing Chamber- unlocked with Green Cups Cups a.k.a. trophies, can be earned in special cup challenges that consist of several consecutive races on the race tracks. Orange Cup Green Cup Blue Cup Rex Cup Machine Cup System This game is compatible with the Plasmaster Fun Console NiTrophies This game utilizes NiTrophies. NiTrophies are used in this game to grant an item to a player that uses it. This item is equipped at the beginning of a race and usually corresponds to a specific character. The following NiTrophies are compatible with this game. Professor (grants the Clipboard item) Blue in Rex209 (grants the Gun item) Category:Main Games